Summer's End
by negabob
Summary: Chapter 1, based off a game i playedin a few years ago..please R
1. Homecoming

Jarek walked across the feild, enjoying the sun on his face. Summer was his favorite season. The heat, the sudden rainshowers that rolled across the farmlands of Kilathas, all of it.   
  
The fact he'd been gone for the better part of three years brought memories rushing back to him. He strode over a small hillock and looked down to the village that had been his boyhood home.  
  
It was a little bigger now, some more people having come from the Westlands to build new lives here in the flatlands of the kingdom. The adventurer smiled to himself. It was good to be home.  
  
He walked down a well worn dirt road to the town. On the outskirts was Bryon Felldon's forge. The blacksmith was laboring away, mending a wagon wheel. He glanced up at the approaching travller.  
  
"Well met!" his deep baritone voice boomed. A good day for travel, isn't it?"  
  
"Always good when one is coming home Bryon!" Jarek replied. "And too long has it been!"  
  
Bryon looked hard at the young man for a few moments, then a great smile spread across his face. A roll of laughter rumbled up, echoing across the fields.  
  
"Jarek! Jarek Fallon!" he cried, extending his hand. " you've grown! Three years gone off to seek your fortune and now returned a man!"  
  
Jarek clasped wrists with the smith, laughing along with him. Byron held him at arms length studying him closely. He took in the hair now down to his shoulders, lean muscular build, the sword at his side.  
  
The younger man noticed the power still in the smith grasp, the greying of the beard, and the eternal kidness in the eyes.  
  
"Your mother and sister will be happy your home." Bryon said. " Go and know we'll have a celebration at the tavern tonight to welcome you back!"  
  
Jarek smiled and thanked the man who he'd known his whole life. He walked down the road, greeting others from his childhood. He eventually came to a small shop. out front where a display of cloaks, shirts and dresses. A tailors shop.  
  
His mothers shop. He walked in, a small bell sounding as he opened the door. He walked in amazed at how little his home had changed.  
  
"One moment!" a voice called from the back room." I'll be right there."  
  
"I've waited three years, another moment won't be so long!" he called back, grinning.  
  
A woman looking to be heading into her middle years walked out of the back, a smile breaking out over her face. She ran over to him and wrapped him in an enormous hug. Lany Fallon wept with joy at homecoming ofher only son.  
  
After a few moments she composed herself and let Jarek go.  
  
"You're taller." she said smiling brightly. "Looking more like your father, rest his soul."  
  
"I promised you I'd be back." He said."Besides, I've had my fill of traveling and adventures."  
  
"Well, you'll have to tell me all about them. But first go find your sister. She's missed you terribly."  
  
"Dinner at the tavern tonight." Jarek said. "My treat."  
  
"You sweet boy." his mother laughed. "Of course. Now go find Lara." 


	2. Seleune

Jarek Went upstairs to his old room. Nothing had changed. The bed sat in the middle, the chest where he kept his clothes at the foot.   
  
A small table and chair. Exactly as he'd left it. He took off his leather armor and un buckled his sword belt laying them on the bed.  
  
He thought about resting for a moment, but decided to heed his mother and find his sister.  
  
"Bryon said you'd come home." a familiar voice said. Jarek turned to see a slender young man his own age standing in the doorway. He had   
  
long blond hair tied back into a tail with a strip of leather, and wore the dark green robes of the clergy of Vantol, Lord of the Forest.  
  
"Marcus!" Jarek said, glad to see his best friend again. The two shared a hearty hug."So you took your vows?"  
  
"Last autumn." Marcus Wyr said."I am now a son of the woods."  
  
"You look great, very distinguished." Jarek said."Come on, I have to find Lara."  
  
"Easy enough," Marcus remarked."She'll be at the bakery with Seleune."  
  
"Seleune?" Jarek's mind raced trying to remeber the name. "The girl who used to wear her hair in pig tails all the time."  
  
"The same." Marcus replied as they walked out into the street. They headed towards the North end of the village. There was old Tom Reilgh's bakery.  
  
Two girls sat out front talking One was auburn haired with green/blue eyes that smiled and bewitched many of the young men in town. The other was a bit taller with raven hair   
  
dark eyes that caused the same boys to lose any trace of coherent thought and speech. The fair haired one look up as Teh two men walked over. She leapt to her feet and with a cry   
  
of joy ran towards Jarek.  
  
"Your home!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly."I thought you'd never come back!"  
  
"I missed you too Lara." Jarek smiled down at his sister. She was seventeen three years younger than him.   
  
"Have you seen Mother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we're having dinner at the tavern." Jarek replied. He was about to say more when the dark haired girl walked over to them.  
  
"Jarek Fallon," she said smiling at him." Welcome home." Jarek stared at the girl for several moments, trying to place her name.  
  
"Seleune." she said."You don't remember me?" Jarek's jaw dropped at the name.   
  
"Seleune?" He said. " You..you've grown up."  
  
The raven haired beauty laughed, sending a shiver down Jarek's spine."Is that all you have to say after three years?"  
  
"You look...very different..I mean to say.."  
  
Seleune palyfully slapped him in the arm. " You mean to say, you thought I was still the girl in pig tails, well you sir have no manners!"  
  
Jarek stepped back and held up his hands in mock surrender. " My apologies good lady Seleune, I meant no disrespect to you!"  
  
Seleune laughed again, brushing her hair back from her face. "I'll accept your apology, but only if you escort me to the summer festival."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Then it's settled." Seleune said."I have to run home now, My father isn't well. But I will see you soon Jarek Fallon." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and walked down the road.  
  
"Come on!" Lara said tugging on his arm."Lets go home, I want to hear all about you travels."  
  
"Yes," Marcus said."I'd like to hear about them as well."  
  
"Very well." Jarek said. "Lets go." They all walked back towards the house, Jarek looking back over his shoulder at the retreating figure of Seleune. 


End file.
